brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1967 Piston Cup Season
The 1967 Piston Cup Season is a Piston Cup Season won by Mario Andretti. This was the first season for Kelly Pistoncar of Rev-N-Go and the last season for Mitch Gears of Fiber Fuel. Mario did not win the triple crown, because he only won Calladega 500 (he did not win Brickyard 400 or Florida 500). Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Kelly Pistoncar (Rookie) IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears (Last Season) Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel N20 Cola 68 - Bill Clintson Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Maxwell Turner # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Dick Miller # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:River Scott # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Mario Andretti # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Mario Andretti # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Mario Andretti # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Robert Johnson # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Lee Weathers # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Buford Camshaft # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Kelly Pistoncar # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:John Rigley # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Mario Andretti # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Morris Axler # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Mario Andretti # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Lee Weathers # Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Kelly Pistoncar # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:John Rigley # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Lee Weathers # Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Mitch Gears # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Mario Andretti # Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Maxwell Turner # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Robert Johnson # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:River Scott # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Mario Andretti # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Lee Weathers # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Kraig Shiftright # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Mario Andretti Final Standings # #11 Mario Andretti Wins:10 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #43 Lee Weathers Wins:7 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #8 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #94 Louise Nash Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #61 John Rigley Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #92 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #34 River Scott Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #28 Morris Axler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #56 Mitch Gears Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #68 Bill Clintson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #48 Martin Power Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #51 Ronald Oaks Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #36 Dick Miller Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #35 Johnny Driverson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #64 Joe Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: # #82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's:Category:Piston Cup Seasons